Ride Like A Cowboy
by ReadingAddictWeirdo
Summary: Carlos wants to go to the rodeo. Stuff happens from then on. Logan/Carlos.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**Warning: **Contains slash, smut, slight cursing, public nudity. Logan/Carlos.

**Ride Like A Cowboy**

Carlos' eyes were completely glued to the television. His mouth opened in amazement as the commercial continued to flash bright colours and amazing people who looked to have experience with gymnastics for at least more than ten years. His brown pupils dilated as the screen revealed the animals that were going to be in the rodeo—such as majestic horses, fat, fluffy sheep, wild chickens, and furious bulls that, when glancing at the colour red, would start fuming wildly. Carlos was quite mystified by the video before him, striking his inner child to its wildest, fun core. He snapped his vision away from the exciting scenery, and threw himself on the couch.

"So awesome…" he gasped quietly, clutching his head in awe as the commercial ended with a colourful blast of fireworks, the narrator's booming voice, and a smiling person that had on a cowboy attire. That's when the idea popped into his thoughts. His head turned to the side when he heard the front door click. "Mrs. Knight! Mrs. Knight! Can we go to the rodeo?" Carlos exclaimed as Mrs. Knight came in with three brown paper bags full of items in her arms.

Mrs. Knight put the bags on the table. "The rodeo?" she questioned.

"Yeah! They're going to be in town tomorrow!" Carlos said, grinning.

"Do you have tickets?" Mrs. Knight asked as she started to get the items out of the brown paper bags.

Carlos immediately slumped on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. "No…" he answered with a sullen voice.

"Well then, sorry Carlos, we can't go," said Mrs. Knight in an apologetic tone.

The raven groaned, disappointed. He heard another click of a door being opened, and out came Katie out of her room. "Katie!" Carlos jumped from the couch, and grabbed her shoulders, startling her. "I need your help!"

"With what?" asked Katie, prying Carlos' hands off her shoulders.

"I need tickets to the rodeo," Carlos said, basic plead in his voice.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but I'm going, too."

"Deal!" Carlos shook his head in agreement, smiling.

"Please don't do anything that would get you in trouble," said Mrs. Knight with a sigh.

"We won't," both the raven and the brunette girl said as mischievous smiles formed upon their faces.

**ooo**

"This is _not_ what I had in mind," complained Carlos as he wrapped himself with a large towel, trying his best to cover _all_ of his body.

"It was the best I could find," said Katie, shrugging innocently. "Besides, it's the only one that I found that pays fifteen dollars an hour. Not many people agree to this job."

"Then why don't _you_ do it?" demanded Carlos.

"_Hello_. I'm underage, you're older, and you're the one who wanted to go to the rodeo in the first place," she said earnestly. Then she opened the door, and waved for Carlos to exit the restroom. "Now go, and model!"

Carlos cursed under his breath and stepped out, blushing red as he stood on the small platform that was in the center of the art room. He raised his eyes, and blushed heavier. All the painters were seated on their wooden stools, their white, huge canvas covering half of them. Their beady, little eyes were all fixed on him as if he was a priceless image, which he would _soon_ become in their empty canvases. Carlos' arms started to tremble as he let the towel drop on the platform, revealing himself. He quickly crossed his leg over the other, purposely deciding to not show off his _private_ area.

He partially relaxed when the painters dropped their heads to start painting on their canvas, but he went rigid when they lifted their heads, their eyes scanning him _all over_. Finally, after five agonizing hours of standing still and enduring the painters' stares, it ended. Carlos hastily picked up the towel, and wrapped it around himself, walking briskly into the restroom. He looked around for Katie, but the little brunette girl was nowhere to be seen. Cheeks flushing, Carlos entered the stall where he had undressed in, and it surprised him that his clothes were gone.

"No, _no_. Aw, man!" Carlos laid his forehead against the stall's wall, overwrought. Someone had _stolen_ his clothes!

Abruptly, the door of the stall opened, and Katie stood there, licking a vanilla ice cream cone topped with chocolate sprinkles. "Aren't you gonna get dressed?" she said through licks.

"Where did you go?" cried Carlos.

"I went to go get an ice cream. I got bored," Katie answered.

"Someone stole my clothes!" Carlos exclaimed, sounding upset.

Katie raised her eyebrows as Carlos pouted. "Don't look at me. I didn't do anything."

And she turned on her heels, walking innocently. Carlos moaned, still annoyed, as he wrapped the navy blue towel tighter around his exposed body. His face burned heavily in embarrassment as he stepped out of the restroom, watching as the art teacher handed Katie seventy-five dollars.

**ooo**

"_Carlos?_ Where are your clothes?" Mrs. Knight interrogated as the raven and Katie entered apartment 2J. She slapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh, never mind. I don't even want to know." She turned her back on both of them, and continued to read her book in the kitchen.

Katie wafted the smell of the money, which made Carlos scowl. "The money?" he asked, a grin concealing his slightly agitated feelings.

Katie flicked her eyes from side to side. "_I'll_ call and order the tickets. I promise." She promptly left, and locked herself in her room.

"Katie!" Carlos whined, and was about to enter his room when the front door opened, and James' voice stopped him in his tracks.

"_Carlos?_" James started to laugh. "What happened to your _clothes?_"

Carlos turned around, and saw that Kendall and Logan, both, were gaping. He glowered at the laughing brunette, which sadly, did not stop James' loud giggles. He gave a deadpan face. "The rodeo."

James stopped laughing, and all three boys questioned, "The rodeo?"

Carlos suddenly grinned, and nodded. "We're going tomorrow! I saw a commercial, and it was so cool!" He began jumping, forgetting that all he had on was a towel loosely wrapped around himself. "I got the money, and Katie's ordering the tickets right now!" And the towel dropped on the floor.

Logan's face went tomato red, and a few seconds later he fainted.

"Carlos! Oh, my God!" shouted Kendall, horrified, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Oh, God!" James exclaimed, also covering his eyes.

As this happened, Mrs. Knight tried her best to ignore the odd situation. Carlos soon stopped bouncing, and wrinkled his nose when he felt a breeze. Gradually, he realized that he didn't have the towel on anymore. His eyes flickered down, and he saw the towel on the floor. Carlos squeaked in shock and in a split second, he ran into his room, slamming the door shut. Both Kendall and James groaned as they picked up an unconscious Logan, and dumped him on the couch. Ten minutes later, Logan woke up, head throbbing with faint pain. He recalled what had happened a few minutes ago, and he blushed once again.

"Logan!" Carlos shouted, as Logan noticed that he was already dressed. The raven pounced on the fair-skinned boy. "If you forgot, we're all going to the rodeo tomorrow!" He grinned.

"As long as you don't end up naked in the middle of a roller coaster ride," James chuckled, who was seated next to Logan.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Nah, don't count on seeing this sexy body in a birthday suit."

James burst out laughing. "_Right!_ 'Sexy', psh. You're in denial, Carlos."

Annoyed, Carlos pounced on James, and clutched the brunette's shirt, inching his face close to James'. "I'm pretty sexy," he said, determined. Then he got off him, and stood up, looking at Kendall and Logan with an uncertain expression. "Right?"

"Sure. Whatever," answered Kendall, barely interested.

Carlos then looked at Logan. "Logan?"

Logan fought a blush, and shrugged. "S-sure." He was still in shock from seeing Carlos' bare body.

**ooo**

The next day—specifically, the day of the rodeo—morning had been frustrating, especially when arriving at the rodeo because Katie couldn't find the tickets, but finally did, minutes later after desperately rummaging through her backpack. Now it was all calm. Except for the howling, hyper kids, screaming people who were in roller coasters, and the excited cries of the animals. Carlos—who had on a cowboy outfit just for the special occasion—was jumping everywhere, munching on a bunch of corn dogs. Worst of all, after he finished eating, he was practically begging to his three best friends to board a roller coaster—one that had a bunch of _loops_.

"You're going to throw up!" Kendall exclaimed, refusing to comply with Carlos' ridiculous request.

"Besides, you might end up naked when we get off," snickered James, chewing on a piece of blue cotton candy.

Carlos snarled. He'd had enough with James' stupid comments. He lunged at the tall brunette, throwing him to the cement, making the cotton candy fly out of his hand.

"Carlos!" James shouted as his head came into contact with the rough ground.

The raven landed next to him, scraping his elbow in the process. While they had their sissy fight, Logan watched with bored eyes. He remembered how Mrs. Knight had lectured them all about their inane fights before leaving with Katie to go watch a live performance of random artists and animals—the rodeo.

"Guys!" Kendall shouted as he jumped both James and Carlos to try and break them apart, which sadly, only led to more cat fighting.

Of course, that only left Logan to try and stop the quarrel. Remembering Mrs. Knight's stern words, he mustered a big breath in his throat. He opened his mouth, and screamed at the top of his lungs, "_Hey!_"

Upon hearing the scream, Kendall, James, and Carlos ceased their fighting and stood up, all with dusty faces and messed up hair. Logan stood there, tapping his foot, arms crossed over his chest, a sour expression forming on his face. The three previously fighting boys bowed their heads in shame. Suddenly, Carlos looked up and nudged James on the ribs.

"You started it!" hissed Carlos.

Before he could pounce James again, Logan ran and grabbed the raven by the waist, holding him back. Logan sighed, irritated. "You're coming with me," he said as he dragged away a snarling Carlos, leaving Kendall and James, who quickly looked at each other before they headed for the roller coaster that Carlos had wanted to ride.

When he figured they were far away enough, Logan let go of Carlos. Carlos was still snarling, but abruptly stopped when he heard gurgly whines. Turning around, he saw a bunch of horses—brown, white and black—that were neighing happily as apples were fed to them. There was a sign by the corral entrance that read 'One Dollar for Each Ride'. Seeing Carlos' eyes grow wide at the sight of all the magnificent horses, Logan raised his eyebrows.

"You wanna ride one?" he asked, smiling. Carlos looked at him, and silently shook his head, denying the offer. "Don't worry; I'll pay for it," assured Logan. Carlos shook his head again. "You don't wanna ride one?"

Carlos began chewing on his bottom lip. "I don't know how to ride horse," he answered simply.

"Really?" asked Logan.

"Yeah," said Carlos. "Do _you_ know how to?"

Logan shrugged indifferently. "I learned when I was little." Then a wicked smile formed on his lips. "Want me to give you a quick lesson? It'll help a li–"

Carlos' face brightened, and he started to jump up and down. "Yes! Oh, my God, after you teach me I wanna ride that one!" He pointed a finger at a large, tan horse that had a white stripe running vertically on its face, and its mane was a beautiful, rich, dark brown. "I named him Acorn!"

"Mhm," mumbled Logan as he took Carlos' hand.

They traveled in zigzags, until Logan and Carlos came face to face with a moldy-green door. Carlos was going to open his mouth to ask how an unknown room would help him learn how to ride a horse, but was cut off when Logan opened the door, and shoved him inside, closing the door behind him. Carlos, in the darkness, heard a click, meaning the door had been locked. The light was turned on, and Carlos looked around, recognizing that they were in a supply closet; there weren't many supplies though, except for a few rolls of toilet paper, bottles of water, and cardboard boxes. The barely-filled shelves were on opposite sides of him, so right now his back was against a wall. Carlos raised his eyebrows as Logan approached him.

"How is a supply closet going to help me how to learn to ride a horse…?" questioned Carlos.

Logan smiled crookedly. "Pretend _I'm_ a horse. And you're going to ride me."

"Okay…?"

He got confused as to why Logan didn't get on his hands and knees—to take the form of a horse—and instead lowered the straps of the raven's overalls, until it was left dangling on his waist, showing off his black, plaid, buttoned-up shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" stuttered Carlos as he was forcefully pushed down, and his boots were taken off, along with his overalls.

The only clothing items he had left were his dark blue boxers, plaid shirt, and his ebony-coloured cowboy hat. His eyes went completely wide when Logan pulled down his jeans and boxers, revealing his cock. Carlos blushed heavily.

"Logan, _what's_ going on?" squeaked Carlos as he scrambled to his feet, and tried to escape, but Logan grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the escape door, feeling the boy's exposed cock on his clothed ass.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to teach you how to ride a horse?" Logan whispered seductively in the raven's ear.

"I don't wanna learn _this_ way!" Carlos exclaimed, freaked out.

"You'll get to ride that horse… What was his name again?"

Carlos gulped. "Acorn."

"Then pretend I'm Acorn."

Carlos' jaw dropped. "Ew! Dude, that's _gross!_ Sick, that's totally sick, man." He tried to make his voice as disturbed as possible, "I won't do that." He blushed again.

Logan cackled. "_Carlos_, I didn't mean it _that_ way. You're the one with the sick mind. _But_, if you really want to–"

He smirked, and abruptly slid down Carlos' boxers, making the raven whimper slightly as he lifted his feet so they could be taken off. Carlos heard sucking noises, and gasped when he felt a wet finger enter his entrance, the digit beginning to thrust in and out. He felt another finger enter him, stretching him to the point where he felt a harsh sting radiate inside him. A hand was pressed on his back, as the fingers scissored his entrance, make him squirm. Carlos sighed in relief when, seconds later, the fingers were taken out, and he turned around, only to find out that Logan was sitting on the floor, cock erect and glazed with a wet substance. The fair-skinned boy gave the raven an inviting look. Carlos looked slightly scared.

"H-how did you… _What_ am I supposed t-to do?" he asked, a little disturbed.

"Ride it," answered Logan, as if it was just the simplest statement ever.

Carlos took in a staggering breath and let it out, before he walked towards Logan, which wasn't a long distance since the closet was decently small. Slowly, he brought himself down, and aligned his entrance with the tip of Logan's dick. Carlos gritted his teeth as he pushed all the way down, feeling the thick member stretch him wider than the fingers had.

"Now make yourself comfortable," instructed Logan, and Carlos did, "and start rocking back and forth…"

Carlos obliged and began moving his hips, feeling the cock grind inside him. He moaned at the feeling, and moved faster, making Logan moan, also. Carlos didn't need to be told what to do next. He lifted himself up and dropped down, feeling Logan's cock slam right into his spot.

"Oh, my God!" Carlos choked out. "H-ha… Th-that felt– Ah…"

He repeated the process, his spot being hit again perfectly. Carlos moaned loudly, and began rocking his hips back and forth again. During that, his hat tipped to the side, almost falling, and he weakly lifted his hand to place it neatly back on his head.

"Carlos…you're such a little bitch…" Logan murmured as he grabbed the raven's shirt's collar, and pulled him down to give him a fierce kiss.

Carlos' cheeks went red—mostly because he knew Logan _never_ cursed. Oddly feeling aroused by his friend's new vocabulary, Carlos decided to return the favour as he kept rocking, groaning into the kiss.

He pulled away, continuing to move his hips rapidly. "Oh, Logan… Your dick is so big… Feels so good, slamming into my tight, little ass…" breathed Carlos, his cheeks burning because of the words he had just said.

In effect, Carlos had managed to make a moan erupt from within Logan. Carlos' lips crinkled into a victory smile, but soon his jaw slackened in pleasure as he began bouncing again on Logan's cock, which he admitted in his mind, that it was the best fucking thing ever—the fair-skinned boy's throbbing dick pounding into his tight hole. Suddenly, Carlos' lower body began to spasm impulsively. His breathing got heavier, and he wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it rapidly.

"L-Logan, I'm about to–"

He screamed, and Logan screamed along with him as the raven squirted all over Logan's stomach, and the brunette came inside Carlos. Carlos fell on Logan's chest, his breaths coming out in tiny gasps, Logan mimicking.

"You ready to ride that horse?" questioned Logan in a raspy voice, supporting himself with his elbows so he wouldn't fall since all of Carlos' body weight was on him.

Carlos closed his eyes, greatly worn out, and answered in a strained whisper, "Can't… Got a bad case of 'saddle' butt."

* * *

**A/N:** Believe or not, this idea was inspired by a _kid's_ menu…from T.G.I. Friday's. Lmao. I know—makes no sense, but there was this picture of a cowboy kid with a lasso, and boom, the story popped into my mind and it stuck, haha.


End file.
